


[Podfic] Shot-blocking for Fun and Profit

by marianas



Series: #ITPE gifts for Bessyboo [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, shot-blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Shot-blocking for Fun and Profit by bestliars</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A tragedy in five parts. (Everyone is fine.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shot-blocking for Fun and Profit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shot-blocking for Fun and Profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133360) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



> Bestliars wonderfully offers blanket permission. 
> 
> Hananobira also [podficced this](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ITPE2014/works/2908373)
> 
> (Everyone is fine.)

  
  


  
**Size:** 10m 23s | 7.3M | 1548w  
 **Links:** [mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2014/for%20bessyboo%20-%20Shot-blocking%20for%20Fun%20and%20Profit.mp3) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122737.zip) | [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shot-blocking-for-fun-and-profit)


End file.
